Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Inappropriate pictures xxx In Heavypedia, this user has uploaded porn pictures: this, this, this and this. There are no active admins there, so I ask you to delete those files. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Files are deleted by the VSTF. I'm pretty sure i saw it on that wiki.--Terrific joker 04:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) King of Fighters wiki http://kingoffighters.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A user has uploaded a number of pornographic pictures to the wiki and has placed them in articles. Also an anon tried to repost them earlier. This wiki appears to have no active admins so please delete the offending files and deal with the uploaders if you can. Message 20:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked -- RandomTime 22:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Personal attacks I've been harrassed by this user, Ollraider, on the Smallvillefanfic Wiki. There aren't any admins there, unfortunately... http://smallvillefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ollraider --Cloisfan1 : is likely the best option for you. -- sulfur 14:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm NOT harrassing Cloisfan1, he is harrassing ME, and all of my Wiki-friends! --Ollraider. Fanboy and ChumChum wiki again.. Everyday Fanboy and ChumChum wik is filled with pornographic images and Articles.Can you please deleted the stuff. http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hey_It%27s_Herman.PNG http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Horse_Breeding Would you please block this user? http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Testy_Cal and remove this stupid pictures too Kh2cool :Sorted I think. -- sulfur 16:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Block user #1 Can you ban this user http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.31.124.216 he is unknown but he wants to get smart about everything when i try and stand up for the wiki and clean up and the vandalisim.And if you do can he be completley banned from the wiki forever.Anyway this wiki has been filled up with inorpropriate laungage,threatening to call the cops and they just won't stop when I even gave them an offer to a different wiki.Do you think this wiki can only be fore regeistrated users only now.And can you please block the user.This has gone on for too long and I want to put a stop to it. From Kh2cool I can't find Signature on this new wiki system. :Please contact local admins about this -- RandomTime 17:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Esponja-pedia in Spanish *Vandalism in progress in Esponja-Pedia in Spanish. ---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 17:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki We're gotten roughly 8 anonymous edits of people removing large amount of content and replacing it with a few one liners. We initially thought this might have been an accident but the high rate of occurrence and pattern points to a guy (or guys) with too much time on their hand. I'm requesting either that the entire wiki be raised to registered only for 24 hours. I traced some of their IPs and they seem to originate from different countries. --Tierrie 07:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) American Dragon Jake Long wiki These ip addresses are the same person who has been personally attacking me and another ip address by name calling and thinks the wiki in question belongs to him alone, is very immature.--Daipenmon 13:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/72.189.167.23 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/77.97.132.198 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/74.160.17.85 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/98.151.155.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/96.35.243.18 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/74.160.49.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/160.49.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/74.160.49.43 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/64.12.116.197 w:c:adjl:Special:Contributions/64.12.117.7 :Can you link to the wiki, please? -- RandomTime 13:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I have linked to the wiki--Daipenmon 13:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like vegadark's already done some blocking a while ago, I've extended that block - and it looks like i've covered all of the vandalism since his initial block, let us know if it happens again -- RandomTime 14:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.61.32.212 He's back and a range block is needed--Daipenmon 21:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on the Un-Club Penguin Wiki Hello. On the Un-Club Penguin Wiki, I have encountered several users who vandalized. I removed their edits, but I can't block them. The following are the users in question: Puggie4276 the epic 83.100.194.101 99.135.160.203 76.169.196.51 76.15.70.208 Pokemon Fan 001 Please block those users. Thanks! Awesome335 Problem IPs http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges We have a problem with a vandal that might be using a spambot. He's constantly changing IPs and is vandalizing several pages. 16:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Javascript Wiki http://javascript.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morgan_birtles&action=history and http://javascript.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morgan_Birtles&action=history need to be cleared on the Javascript wiki. --Sigma 7 17:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Was taken care of. -- sulfur 12:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on The Problem Solverz Wiki A user passed along a message through a different wiki that The Problem Solverz Wiki is under attack. The only admin has not been on the wiki since March. Here's the list of IPs involved: * 66.50.180.237 * 69.121.217.104 * 69.121.218.236 * 96.56.46.98 * 108.41.92.143 * 108.70.112.90 * 166.137.136.61 -- blocked for 2 weeks on 8/16/2011 * 166.137.136.205 * 166.137.137.72 * 166.137.137.210 * 166.137.138.182 * 166.137.139.25 It looks like there may be more than one person involved with this since the style of the messages being left is different on a couple (the IPs beginning with 108, I think). They're also going after pretty much everything, including users who have made any edits on the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm helping out with cleaning up the vandalism, but blocks on those IPs, or better yet IP ranges, is needed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I made a couple blocks. --Charitwo (talk) 04:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : I've been fighting a similar bot/mass vandalism on the Traveller Wiki for the past two days. I revered about two dozen page deletes or page creations and blocked the offending IPs. They're back this morning. I've seen this annoying jerk/bot farm on another wiki. They spend about two days randomly vandalizing pages with misspelled messages. Tjoneslo 15:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: It looks like the Traveller RPG wiki is being hit by spambots. This is different than what's happening on Problem Solverz, vandalism likely by a kid. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Charitwo, can you put a block on 75.194.228.70? It appears to be the same person, but the IP is in a nearby state, so either they are moving around or they've learned how to use a proxy. There is also quite a few article comments that need to be deleted because they are either trollbait by this person, or the regular users responding to the messages and feeding the troll. It's a small wiki with only 54 pages so the cleanup won't be that prolonged. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : Forgot to mention. Check the Hamboning account. The edits are the same "I hate this show" as the anonymous user, and Hamboning started editing with a day or two of the first vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Megami Tensei Wiki Vandal An anonymous IP is going across pages and changing the language text on the pages, even after the edits have been reverted. Please deal with them. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/58.186.22.44 Message 15:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Was taken care of. -- sulfur 14:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible Spambots Hello. I'd like to report an ongoing situation at the Mass Effect Wiki, and extending to the Dragon Age Wiki. I don't know of others but I figured I should report what I know. There has been a lot of IPs that have been repeatly replacing content with two exact same lines of text that are also present in the edit summary. Which makes it easy to spot. Currently the problem is in hand, and I stress the word currently, but I figured I should let the VSTF know about the problem and give the list of IPs causing it. Just be warned, it's quite a list: 91.218.99.251, 85.234.217.84, 216.153.19.142, 193.13.137.25, 204.236.192.106, 62.149.229.124, 85.33.246.243, 86.145.145.127, 69.164.207.84, 222.124.33.37, 219.148.47.6, 85.21.233.122, 84.45.13.51, 201.55.65.196, 79.170.50.84, and 180.11.90.46. I said it was quite a list. Lancer1289 17:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the list, i've blocked them and placed them on our to do list, if you see any more, we'd appreciate if you put them there, thanks -- RandomTime 17:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Will do. Lancer1289 17:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Messing Up Blue's Clues There's an IP called 207.118.84.30 at the Blue's Clues Wiki site, and it's messing up several articles there and mostly replacing vital information with mailtime junk. Not only that, this IP keeps putting "(debut)" next to the characters of Blue's Clues when they have in fact been around longer then that. Check the history pages of each article and you'll see what I mean. I want that IP outta there!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 14:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats a spam issue. You have to post that comment here to report spam junk like that. :This is an issue for a local admin. -- sulfur 12:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Block user #2 Can you block this user ThePril? There are no active admins in uncapaedia (I was just passing). In my home-wiki (frikipaideia.wikia.com) has been blocked. Thank you.--Φιλι ☎ 18:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Please use the for that issue.--Terrific joker 23:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Smallville fanfic wiki The user Cloisfan1 has been harassing the entire community of the Smallvillefanfic Wiki, and even tried to get an innocent user blocked. Please ''block him!http://smallvillefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cloisfan1 . --TomWellingishot Yeah! He has! Ollraider : . We cannot help you. -- sulfur 10:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You bitch, TomWellingishot! >:( --Cloisfan1 Random comments I know this isn't considered vandalism, but if you check recent changes, you'll notice that there's random IPs posting stupid comments on articles. I wonder if its simply one person who's using an IP generator. Please do something about it. --Rayous(Talk) 11:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :They're actually spambots. And blocked all of those (and another 20-30 on top of that too). *sigh* -- sulfur 12:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I wonder how these spam bots work. --Rayous(Talk) 12:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, he's doing it again. I had to delete two comments and block the IPs. --Rayous(Talk) 14:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Come on!! He's doing it again. Can't you permaban him? --Rayous(Talk) 00:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :When it comes from hundreds of different IPs with different text? No. Not easily. -- sulfur 03:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) These bots are reusing the same phrases over and over again in the internet, is it possible to collect and block those? — ochristi (t· ) 03:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Dark RuneScape Wiki Please block 68.13.72.90. Thanks. [[User:Ajraddatz|'a']][[User Talk:Ajraddatz|'jr''']] 02:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC)